One Week
by PkmnLegacy
Summary: Harry is staying at the Burrow for one week before Bill and Fleurs wedding. While he is there Ginny must change his mind about the breakup, and give him a birthday present.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and places that you recognize.

* * *

Note: The story is told from where Ginny is, where Harry is, and when both are on the same place. When this change it will be marked with a -.

* * *

_Ginny was back in the Chamber of Secrets._

_Harry were sitting on her side, bleeding from the arm._

_"Gi- Ginny, I am dying. You must get out of here and tell the others..."_

_"No, you will not die Harry!"_

_'Fawkes will come back soon, he always do.' She thought._

_"Listen Ginny, the poison from the basilisk...", He said, turning paler and paler._

_"No! Fawkes will come!"_

_But the great bird didn't come._

_"Sorry Ginny.", He whispered in a broken voice._

_Harry slowly closed his eyes and stopped breathing._

-She quickly sat up, sharply inhaling, her eyes wide open and sweat running down her body.

It took her a while to realize that it only had been a dream.

She fell back into the bed, and lay down for a few minutes before she got up, and headed off for a shower.

-Harry slowlywoke up. It had been a rough night. He twisted around in his bed, and got to his feet. He had dreamed of Ginny. Every day since he got back from Hogwarts he had dreamed of her. Dying.

Harry got to his feet and walked over to the small desk. Ron and Hermione had come back to Privet Drive with him, and was right now sleeping on mattresses on the floor.

The books and paper on the deskwere lying at the places he had put them before he went to sleep. Of course they did. Why would anyone move them? They couldn't move by themself, but he had too. He had to go. He had to fight Voldemort.

Ron was snoring slightly, but Harry didn't really notice. He slowly got dressed and went down to the kitchen.

-As Ginny was getting dressed after having a shower she suddenly realized that Harry would be coming to the Burrow that day. She filled with some kind of panic, not knowing what she would say to him. She didn't want to stay at home. She understood why they couldn't be together, but that didn't mean that she accepted it. She would convince him that she could come. After all, she had a week to do it. One week before the wedding. Suddenly she realised that she were over by the stairs, and she started walking down to have some breakfast.

-Harry wasn't hungry. He just wanted to be alone. In a few moments Ron and Hermione would wake up, and they would head of to the Burrow.

Then he thought that since the clock already showed 9 am he could wake the others up too.

-Ginny was sitting by the kitchen table. She had some eggs on a plate in front of her, but she couldn't eat. She had a feeling she had forgotten something. Then she suddenly realized it. Harry's birthday was the day prior to the wedding, and she hadn't bought him a present.

They were going to Diagon Alley the next day, so she figured that she could buy something for him then.

-Ron and Hermione were now dressed, and they had went outside. Harry looked back at the house, remembering the last thing that his aunt had said to him. 'Be careful'. That was the most caring thing he had ever heard from his relatives that he had been living with for so long.

Still, he was not going to miss the old house.

They started walking up the street, according to the directions they had been given by Lupin earlier that year.

After walking about fifty meters they came to the pick-up place, where Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin and Tonks were waiting.

"There you are", Moody said gruffy, "Let's go."

Lupin put his wand up, and the purple-colored Knight Bus arrived in a moment.

"Oh, no! Not again!", Ron moaned sourly.

-Ginny headed back up to her room, and sat down at her bed, doing nothing.

The guests wouldn't be arriving in another few days, but her mother insisted in that Hermione stayed in Ginny's room from the start, so that they had rooms over, in case anyone came earlier.

She wanted to be alone as much as possible before they came, trying to come up with a way to talk Harry into letting her come.

-They had went by the Knight Bus to just outside the village close to the Burrow, and were now walking up to the distant house.

Harry sighed low to himself, knowing that he would have to talk to Ginny when they arrived.

-Ginny ran downstairs the moment she saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione and the escort were arriving.

-They slowly walked up to the door, all of them tired after the long walk.

-The door flung open. Ginny looked out at the people standing outside the door, and attempted to smile.

Harry looked at Ginny as mrs. Weasley hugged him motherly. She had a pained expression on her face. It looked as if she tried to smile, but was too depressed to do it entirely. He tried to smile back, but she just nodded slightly at him, turned around and walked away. Harry looked around at the others. Mrs. Weasley were talking to Lupin about the trip. Then he ran into the house and up the stairs. In just a few moments he was outside Ginny's door. He knocked.

* * *

Ok... That's the first chapter... I won't update until at least someone review... 


	2. Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot.

Monday.

"Harry, Ronald, wake up!"

"Wha-"

"Wake up! It's 10.30 in the morning already!"

"Hermione! Get out of the room... we are getting dressed in here..."

"You haven't even got out of bed yet!"

She walked out of the room. Ron waited until he heard her footsteps in the stair, and then said in a low voice, "She's spending too much time with my mom..."

They got up and slowly started to get dressed. After about five minutes they heard footsteps in the stair again, and hurried in case it was Hermione again. Ron opened the door to the room, and they got out.

"Hi, you awake now?" It was Ginny who was standing there. "Hermione said that I should go up and make sure that you didn't superglue yourselfs to the beds..."

"I can assure you that we are on our way.", Ron muttered, "Come on Harry!"

"Actually," Ginny said, "I'd like to speak to him."

"Well, you can do that on the way down, right?", Ron said.

"Alone, Ron.", Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Alone?", Harry said, nervously.

"Yes, Harry. Alone."

"Oh... Fine...", Muttered Ron, "But I won't save any breakfast for you if you take too long!" He headed down the stairs.

"Harry.", Ginny said.

"Er... Ginny?", Harry answered, feeling pretty stupid.

Ginny looked at him closely.

"I won't let you go.", She said.

"What?", Harry said, not understanding.

"I want to come with you, and I don't care what happens!"

"Ginny, I thought that you understood that..."

"Understanding one thing doesn't mean accepting it."

Harry stared at her. She had just said something that Dumbledore maybe would had, assuming he was still alive.

"No. Ginny, no."

He walked right past her.

"I'm sorry Ginny...", He mumbled, slowly walking down the stairs.

Later that evening...

"You can't avoid me forever you know."

Ginny slowly entered the kitchen. Harry sat by the table, drinking from a small glass of water.

"I'm not avoiding you.", He answered sadly.

"Oh... Then how come every time that I enter a room, you go out of there?"

"I- I'm just trying to keep out..."

"That's the same thing Harry."

"Er... Yeah...", Harry said, blushing slightly.

Ginny sat down beside him.

"Please, I have to come! I don't care about what happens!"

"I care Ginny, I still care! Don't you remember what I told you at the funeral?"

"That's exactly what I do! You asked how you would feel if died, how would I feel if it was you Harry?", She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I- I won't talk more about this. You are safer here."

He started walking against the door.

"Not even Dumbledore was safe! Not even Hogwarts is safe!"

"Goodnight Ginny.", Harry said, as he went up the stairs.

She sat there, waiting for him to go upstairs. Then she cried.


End file.
